commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Guptill89
'Guptill89 '''is a YouTuber born on April 26, 1989 and was infamous for making various rants on very trivial topics, alluding to a skewed view on society, change and human intelligence. His most infamous video was his Top 10 Hottest Sonic Females, where many people called him a furry and a pedophile due to his choices on the list such as Amy Rose (12) and Cosmo (8). He became one of the biggest bandwagons in Commentary Community history. Logo Rants Outside of his Sonic Females list, he also created the much loathed Rant-A-Wreck series, most infamous being his rant on product logos, where he claimed that businesses changing logos and renovations to facilities hurt the economy due to it supposedly making said products and services harder to identify. This video was commentated on by Youngbloodfantasy91, who claimed that logo changes are a natural part of life and are not as intricate as Guptill believes. Guptill made a commentary-like response, claiming that Youngbloodfantasy91 was worth his time and picked out twelve arguments which he claimed to be determined to refute, despite agreeing with a few of them. Like his other videos, the response received a poor reaction and was commentated on by several users, including Youngbloodfantasy91 himself. Later efforts Following this, he was interviewed by commentator SavageBroadcast, who questioned him over his videos and beliefs. The interview did not last long as Guptill quit halfway through. Since then, Guptill's video production had drastically decreased, seldom putting out more than maybe three or four a year, and has avoided rants or anything related to Sonic. In the comments of his 2015 video, The Top 5 Underrated Eerie Video Game Tracks, Guptill mentioned he had moved past his old videos and is now working as an illustrator for independent comics. People that commentated on him * Youngbloodfantasy91 (twice) * Louden Styles (twice) * Angryjon * BlackBusterCritic * Pikachu0Z * DLAbaoaqu * Azumarill39 * TheHonestReviews * Shadsilvson11 * Somberguy20 * Slaphappygam3r * RoushutsuRises * ScreenCritique/SavageBroadcast * TheUltraChicken * MrSirRaven * MSkull01/ElyRiffs/ElyRV * SuperFunnyBros * Akriloth2160 * Ze Pyromancers and NightBlader (several times) * Raider88 * Sekretsu Hitake * Cyrus Treywolf-Gearz * Isolder74 * wsdtime * Cster91 (thrice) * roler42 (twice) * LauraIsPink (twice) * SpaceGuru5 (four times) * conkeronine * TheDreadDormammu1/MTMTE Whirl * Generalsheep1 * TOGProfessor * TDWTB (twice) * Simpsonsfan1011 * sonicfan3346/Sonicfan4467 * nelsonr12 (twice) * Croreloth * MDEproductionz HD * cksmith08 * Sonotproxi (Reactions & LiveStreams) * Blaze The Movie Fan * SassPD22 * Finny * KyFriedPlatypus * MichaelsiCast * Meta527II * joestacos2 * GEM99Show * Allmighte Pikcel * Lentertament * Shinobiflare/TheHeroOfTomorrow * Cassandraelf * nightman39 * Dumbsville Notable Quotes *"Dear God! He wants to do that backpack! Somebody call security!"'' *''"I thought that MTN would perplex some persons. Little did I know, I was being a bit of an idiot."'' *''"Do you absolutely think it is NECESSARY to spew out dirty language and have it bounce off a viewer's eardrums?!"'' *''"This game is a piece of {censors himself}! I can't {censors himself} take this {censors himself} crap anymore! I'm done, have a nice {censors himself} day!"'' *''Hey kids, guess what? It's alright for you to mimic me, because I have amazing talent! So forget about Fred and Smosh, watch my videos. You'll be cooler then they are!" '' External links Guptill's YouTube page Guptill's reupload YouTube page Guptill's Interview with SavageBroadcast (2011) Guptill fan discord Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Ranters Category:Dead Topics Category:Bandwagons Category:Furries Category:Autistics Category:Chads Category:Gods Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Liberal's Category:Wallace and Gromit characters Category:Characters who appear on Jim'll fix it Category:Anti Capitalists Category:Comrades